FoxFiles
by Psyhcopig
Summary: Please Note the Author PsyhcoPig did NOT write these stories. They were written by a guy going by the penname of ‘FoxBane’ from World of Warcraft. He asked me to host them for him. And so I am. Warning, Lots of Sex, Mostly Gay. Various races.
1. The Introduction

Chapter One

The Introduction

It was a wonderful morning in the Moonglade, the fog had just rolled in from the lake blanketing the barrow dens with a beautiful mist that seemed to shimmer in the morning light, the grass glistened with the dew hanging onto it greedily. Over the lake was a cliff that jutted out from the high grounds where the elves had made their home.

Of course, not all were elves in the Moonglade, a number of them were Taurens, the half bull and half man creatures that found deep respect for the Earth, and had made their homes on top of the Thunder Bluffs just south of the Glade that so many a druid had spent his time.

However this story is not about the Elf Druids, this is about the Elf Priest that was now sitting on top of the cliff staring out at the lake, pondering something to himself.

The Elf wore a dark robe, he was not the light worshipping priests, his course was another into the fields of shadow and death, where there is life there was also death, the two co-existed and he was determined to keep that balance. A man who looked fairly young, in his early twenties, clean shaven with a head of long silky hair of the lightest blue, he looked as if he had trained his body as well as his mind, tone muscles with a slight tan to him that made his body a dark blue.

Not just any Elf, a Night Elf…

He closed his eyes as his ears twitched as if he had heard something; his ear could hear a pin drop from miles away, at least a foot long, always perked on top of his head.

He stood up slowly and suddenly was grasped by a pair of strong hands around his waist; he let out a gasp and leaned into whoever was grasping him to be rewarded with a kiss on his neck of which he softly murred to himself.

The elf slid his hands down the high of the person behind him, it was a rather large man who smelt of musk and leather, his hands continued to wander over the front of the man's pants, his "attacker" had a rather large yet limp member, the elf could feel the outline through the fabric, he finally opened his eyes and smiled.

"Clemmie, what are you doing? You know there is no groping in public, not since we were banned from the stables" The elf said with a smirk, his hand still rubbing over the man.

"It was your idea…" Clem whispered into the Elf's ear "Wasn't it? Don't you remember saying you wanted to feel like a naughty stud being taught a lesson by the horny Bull?" Clem started to kiss his ears as the elf squirmed in delight.

"Be that as it may…lets wait till we get home…" He drew his hand back and sighed, soon it turned into a gasp as Clem scooped up the elf and sprinted down the road.

Clem was a large black Tauren druid, his heart was as big as he was, he had been the one who voiced that the Elf be allowed to stay after he sought refuge from the Scarlet Crusade, a band of Zealots who wanted nothing more but to kill those who were unwilling to serve their way of life. Clem himself was well built, like the soldier he was, often fighting at the glade boarders to ensure all are safe, today he had got off duty early…His hooves clip clopped noisily down the paved road, this had always brought some sense of safety or security to the elf, hearing Clem make such a noise, the elf leaned an ear against his chest and smiled, he could hear the heart beat.

"Clem…" He whispered into his chest, Clem's little ears twitched and he looked at the Elf

"Yes Ki?" he replied not slowing his sprint.

"What is the Hurry? Normally you don't want to go home THIS much." Ki started to play with Clem's fur that had been sticking out of his vest. Clem smiled and kissed the top of Ki's head.

"I have a surprise for you" he finally said.

"A surprise?" The elf smiled as they stopped.

"We're home…" Clem smiled and bent down, kissing Ki on the lips, his tongue swirling in little circles around Ki's mouth. Ki hungrily accepted the kiss and rubbed his hand over his hairy face, moving his Clem's beard away with the other hand.

"Then take me to bed handsome stranger…" Ki giggled breaking the kiss.

"Very well…after I show you our guest" Clem put Ki down and quickly ducked into the house. The house itself was built into the side of a mountain next to the barrow dens, a bit small for a Tauren but just right for a elf. The downstairs included a stove, table, and chairs the upstairs included a bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom with king-size bed and a unique dresser drawer, the bathroom itself was new, formed after the new invention of indoor plumbing manufactured by gnomes that year.

Ki followed behind Clem then gasped at the sight ahead of him, putting his hands on his mouth.

"Is that a…" Ki started.

"A Draenei? Yes…" Clem finished putting a hand on the visitor on the floor who was unconscious wrapped in various bandages.

"What…happen to him?" Ki asked looking up at Clem

"The locals say he is a werewolf…I am to keep an eye on him during nightfall, the peasants, though, wanted to kill him, and almost did" Clem said as he watched Ki bend down to graze his hands over the Draenei's face.

"Poor thing…peasants where?" Ki looked up wondering where there was the nearest peasants…

"Lorfan Keep, near the Darkshire manors." Clem said crossing his arms as he began to tap his hoof. Ki shivered hearing the sound and gave a smile. However kind he was, he was also impatient and just hearing that meant Ki should hurry, of which he did bouncing up and racing towards the bedroom. Clem just chuckled as he closed and locked the door, following behind Ki moments later.

"Haha…what a cutie."


	2. When the Tauren comes home…

Chapter Two

When the Tauren comes home…

Ki ran upstairs almost tripping over his feet as he giggled, making a lunge for the bed which he accurately hit then bounced from his belly onto his but and crossed his legs, an agile little thing as always, he bounced in place on the bed, trying to calm his excitement.

He then heard the clip-clomp, clip-clomp of his lover's hooves slowly making their way up the stairs, he almost squealed with excitement, he started to lay down in the bed, bushing his robe down and trying to get his sexiest pose. When he had figured he had got it, where he was on his side his head half cocked looking over his shoulder…he waited in the pose, hoping he could hold it.

Clem slowly calm around the corner, wearing his leather tunic that showed off the top of his chest, course hairs hanging over the vest, you could barely see the well built and rock hard abs just through the little slit of the vest, Ki licked his lips waiting for his lover as he slowly calm closer, his figure looming over Ki as he stared at the Dresser draw. Ki grabbed hold of his arm, abandoning his sexy pose and tugging excitedly

"Come on, come on!" Ki exclaimed

"Tut tut…you are a eager little elf tonight" Clem said waving his finger. Ki gripped his hand brought the finger into his mouth and sucked on it, giving Clem a, "Who me?" sort of look. Clem took his finger back and chuckled.

"How about a change of pace tonight?" Clem said giving the "Yes you!" look back right at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Ki asked, his expression now a curious one.

"Well…how about we…" Clem began as he reached into the Drawer of the Dresser beside him, he rummaged around and his eyes lit up looking at something which he picked from its place in the dresser and gingerly tossed on the bed next to Ki. It looked like some rubber tubing made of plastic, see through of fairly good size. Ki examined the tubing wondering what would happen next as he was soon bombarded by a array of more toys. He covered his head as the plastic, metal, locking, and sometimes mechanical parts all started to fall around him. Clem smiled and picked up the first toy to be used, it looked like a fake tail of a donkey with a plastic phallus tip at the end and a furry fluff ball at the other.

"I know you love making love to a Tauren, but how about we make you one for the night?" Clem said with twisted little smile.

"Ohhh! That sounds like so much fun!" Ki bounced as he giggled

"First off…Tauren don't need robes in the wild" Clem said gripping the sides of Ki's robe and pulling it off him revealing the elf under it, Ki was a well tone man, however small compared to Clem, with a rather normal sized cock as compared to Clem's monster which was kept at bay by the leather pants he wore. Clem moved in close as his lips glided over Ki's cock, kissing caressing it delicately, as he pulled away he gently licked the tip of Ki's penis drawing a delighted moan from Ki.

"Now for the rough part…"Clem said as he suddenly pushed the phallus inside Ki's tush roughly and swiftly. Ki let out a long moan and screamed sharply, his cock suddenly pulsing to life and shoot cum in the air, coating the little elf's tummy as he blushed and panted, Clem smiled and rubbed the back of one of his large horns.

"Oops…I managed to find your G-spot rather quickly…Don't worry love, I have something for this so we don't have to stop so soon… Clem said pulling a potion from the drawer, it sloshed back and forth and gave off a slight green glow.

"W…what's that?" Ki panted pointing to the beaker.

"I call it Romance, but the alchemists think that's a silly name for a potion" Clem said as he lifted Ki's chin softly, popping the cork and letting his love drink down the potion, Clem smiled and stroked Ki's head.

"Good boy, drink it all and you'll get a yummy surprise." Clem chuckled.

Ki gave a hiccup and blushed, gripping the back of Clem's mane and bringing him in for a Kiss on the lips, not nearly as deep as the one they shared outside, Clem gave off a mighty purr mix with a growl.

"You know what it does to me when you tug my mane…"Clem said as his pants suddenly started to tighten and push out, Clem had a flowing, gorgeous mane, black like the night sky that was lined with peace blooms and wildflowers, although the flowers had long lost their smell, or had been dwarfed to the musk the Tauren naturally had.

Ki giggled and kissed him again, biting his lower lip softly before breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, you are just so damn sexy…" Ki whispered, almost a whimper as he felt a sudden surge, he then gave a moan as Clem give a delighted look. Ki's balls started to swell, at least five the size they were originally, they now looked like grapefruits under him as his cock started to then swell as well, Ki started to sweat as he fell back onto the bed and whined, Clem took hold of his hand and whispered into his ear.

"Kekola…Kis'kenola, Kulkekra..Ill'nora." Clem kissed his ears as he spoke the words, some type of language Ki did not understand, Ki moaned and tried to catch his breath, Clem looked at him and chuckled.

"Do you want to see it?" Clem excitedly asked.

"S..see…what?" Ki managed to pant out

"Why your new cock" Clem replied like he had always had his new cock, Ki sat up slowly to see a twelve inch long cock with huge hairy balls under them, the tip was no longer the mushroom shape he recalled, it was now more round and flat shape, Ki looked shocked, Clem grinned and slowly took off his pants, his cock following his pants down a bit until the fabric released it and it sprang back up to jut out from like a flagpole from the ground, it dripped of precum and was staring Ki right in the face. Clem's cock was a monster, at least sixteen inches, there had been no chance to hilt the elf, that's for sure with that huge object, it was at least two to three inches in diameter.

Ki couldn't help but lean in and lick the head clean, Clem leaned back and moaned slightly as he "Groomed" his cock, Ki was then reward as a shot of pre escaped Clem as he moaned, shooting it out onto his nose, Ki licked his lips and giggled, Ki now was covered on his nose and crotch with cum, one his one his loves. The scent was almost intoxicating for Ki, Clem then looked for his next toy to use.

"Lets see…I have tail, and cock covered…hmm.." Clem's tail began to sway as he looked down towards Ki's feet.

"What's wrong?" Ki asked, Clem smirked

"A Tauren with feet…Nooooo…that's not right." Clem knelt down and pulled off Ki's socks, then he started to lick them with his big tongue, squirming is bull tongue in between each little toe as his hands gripped and squeezed Ki's balls gently. Ki started to wiggle about, moaning and laughing, unable to pick one.

"Hehe, stop Clem!" Ki managed to giggle out, Clem just continued as then began to chant, the window suddenly had a breeze flow through it, the wind chimes started to sound the more he chanted, Ki's feet suddenly started to feel harder, the nails began to thicken and overtake the toe, then the bottom of the foot as Clem kissed Ki's "Foot" he then drew his tongue up over the foot, along the inside of Ki's leg to the hilt of the Tail, his hands gliding over Ki's legs as he went up. All that Ki could do was moan which he did loudly, suddenly Clem stood and smiled at Ki. Ki's eye's darted down to his new hooves and hairy legs that bent much like Clem's. Ki's fur was more brown then black but he enjoyed just the thought of having furry, hairy legs then to be bothered by what color it was.

"Now what!" Ki said wanting to hop out of bed and try his legs, Clem slid onto the bed slowly, like a serpent ready to coil around its prey. Acting quickly Clem pinned Ki's wrist down before he could react and smirked, his body was now over Ki perfectly, their cocks kissed as they pressed into each other to both their delight, Clem leaned in and licked off his cum from Ki's nose.

"Got milk?" Clem joked as Ki started to giggle.

"I bet I do now…"Ki replied.

"Now for the final part" Clem said as he quickly rolled, making Ki trade places on top of him, the elf a bit confused, now held his wrists pinned.

"Show me what a bull you are master." Clem said as his tail whisked back and forth quickly. Ki giggled and leaned in to kiss his cold nose

"With pleasure pet." Ki growled and slowly went to the lower part of Clem's body.

"Oh no Master please…not in my tail hole again" Clem teased. Ki gripped his legs and grinned evilly

"Yes! In your tail hole you disgusting little cow!" Ki teased back as he lined his cock up with Clem's tail hole. Ki licked his lips and eyed over Clem's Six pack abs and growled, pulling Clem's hooves over his shoulder as he slowly pushed into the puckering hole.

Clem gritted his teeth as he felt the cock poke his hole, he began to moan then Ki pushed hard into him, his pucker hole quickly forcing open as Clem moans.

"Ohhh Earthmother!" He shouts to his goddess, as Ki forces his huge cock in a few inches, grunting and pushing in harder. Clem's hooves bouncing up and down behind the head of Ki as he makes a few more inches in.

"Nrrrraaahh…I'm going…to feel my balls…spank your ass!" He grunts out, pushing harder into Clem.

Clem moans as he grips hold of his own cock and begins to masturbate, pistoning his hand up and down over his cock as he feels something hairy spank his ass, with a long moan Ki pushes all of his twelve inch cock In then slowly starts to pull out, Clem grits his teeth again.

Ki finds himself back at the start position and begins to push back in again, faster this time. Clem throws his arms back and lets Clem dominate him, pushing in and out of him fiercely.

"C..Clem! I'm ganna…" Ki starts

"M..me too!" Clem finishes as Ki pushes one final time in him and screams, load and load of cum flooding Clem's insides as Clem himself can't stand it anymore and starts to cum all over his chest. Ki giggles and grabs hold of Clem's cock pointing it towards his face, Clem finds himself shooting himself in his own face, he lets out a mighty bellow, mooing loudly as his tail whips back and forth. Clem opens his mouth and drinks in what he can of his own seed before he finally stops, Ki soon follows and falls on top of Clem. Clem's tight little tummy with six pack now looks like a six month pregnant mother. Clem purrs and grabs hold of Ki, pulling him in and leaning onto his side.

"When does my cock go back to normal?" Ki asks

"Everything wears off in a hour my love…" Clem says kissing him sweetly.

Ki sighs and grips his lover's arm, licking over his cum stained lips then kissing him on them.  
"Oh well…being a Night Elf isn't so bad when you have a Strong Tauren lover." he says, tugging on Clem's arm

"Right?" He asks. Clem's eyes are closed and Ki can hear him start to snore, Ki smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Aww…he is so cute when asleep." He says to no one in particular and takes in the sight of the afterglow of his love before quickly falling asleep with him, his cock still lodged firmly in his lover's tail hole.


	3. Half a World away

Chapter Three

Half a World away

Half the way around the world, the sun rises brightly over the horizon, the branches of the forest trees cutting the light in pieces making little spotlights on the forest floor. The sound of hooves can be heard, slowly trotting in deep grass, a large black Tauren running light, wearing only his leather pants, his body tone and muscular, a bit small for his race, but something unusual is with this Black bull, he has long hair, longer then any would know, his hair braids down in two ponytails, one on each side of his head, his mane wild and flowing to his tail tip, the tail dusting the ground almost with each stride. His body covered in sweat as he starts to slow, he bends over his hands on his thighs breathing hard.

"Come on Avalar…you are going good, just two more hours and you can head back home." he said to himself.

Glancing around he notices about a hundred yards away is a small waterfall and stream, he smiles softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe just a short break…" He speaks to himself yet again.

As he slowly makes his way to the stream he can almost hear something…he pauses and listens.

Nothing, he starts to walk again to the stream, kneeling down and cupping up a handful of water, drinking it down. He hears a sudden loud thump and a deep voice say.

"Uhhh, Hi!" he heard from behind. He spun around quickly, there he saw a large Tauren male, his fur as black as night like his own, perhaps he was Grimtotem. His thick facial hair was braided in a long scruffy beard, his muscles were huge, much larger then him, the Tauren smelled of earth and sweat, with his face one would assume he was in his lower twenties, everything about this Tauren seemed huge.

"Hello?" Avalar finally answered back, the large Tauren smiled.

"Want some fish? I uhh, just caught some in the stream." He said showing Avalar some fish.

"You're a fisherman?" He pondered

"Uhh…yeah sure!" He nodded

"I am a bit hungry…but I don't have any money on me." Avalar finally answered

"Oh no no no! No money, its free! I can just, ya'know catch som'ore!" His own stomach growled as he handed Avalar the fish. Avalar smiled and gave him a fish back.

"I can't eat two…how about we eat them together?" Avalar pulled out of his pocket a small loaf of bread and broke it in two

"We can even have some bread…here" He handed to the large Tauren. The rather rugged and outdoor type Tauren looked at the fish with a bit of drool in the corner of his muzzle, his stomach giving a long groan.

"Ya'sure? Well…WELL! I Guess if you don't want it I could…" He grabbed the fish and bit into in, munching quickly as he snatched the bread taking a big bite out of it as he plopped himself down by the stream. Avalar chuckled and sat down beside him, starting on his own fish and bread, lightly taking small bites as the Tauren beside him chomped down huge bites, while chewing he looked at Avalar and asked

"So whatcha doin' out here?" He swallowed. Avalar sat his fish and bread at the side to answer just as he was finishing.

"I'm on an Exam" he said, his eyes darting over the Tauren's frame, The Tauren himself scratched his head and pondered…

"Exam…Exam…oh..OH! You mean like a test right?" It clicked at last.

"Yeah…I have to do a bit of running then spend the night out here with no weapons or armor." He explained.

"I'm Avalar by the way." Avalar said extending his hand, the Tauren seemed confused by the action, holding out his hand in the same way until Avalar reached over and shook it.

"And you are…"Avalar prodded. He blinked twice and his little light bulb went off in his head

"Oh! Right uhhh…I'm Ledge! Least that's what they call me!" He exclaimed, Avalar ripped out his hand from the shake and politely nodded

"Nice to meet you, you don't mind if I wash up do you?" Avalar motioned with his head toward the stream., Ledge's eyes widened

"Err…No! That is…naw…nope, go ahead!" Ledge started to sweat lightly.

Avalar stood and walked over to the stream, taking off his boxers and placing a hoof into the stream.

"Whow, its cold haha…" Avalar said facing Ledge, Avalar's body was very slim, his tight tummy that went into his fairly good sized hips, Ledge couldn't help but take a peek at Avalar's member which seemed to shine in the morning sun. It was incredibly small, three inches at most, his balls glued to him pathetically, but something seemed a miss, the tip of his member shined at Ledge as he glanced away starting to sweat more, his hand snaking to his pants front as he pushed down, he gave a nervous laugh and replied.

"HAHA! Yeah! It's cold in the morning alright!"

Avalar splashed about in the stream, Ledge himself seem disappointed. He looked back feeling a familiar tightening in his pants, his eyes glancing over Avalar's chest. He didn't turn away this time, but then again Avalar had his eyes closed as he splashed water over his eyes and mane, he dripped like a wet dog, and smelled about the same. Avalar looked up with a smile, the light reflecting off his wet fur making him almost glow in the morning sun, Ledge looked down, his hand permanently glued too his pants.

"You have a towel?" Avalar asked.

"A…Erm...A what?" Ledge stammered out looking down.

"A Towel…you know something you dry with?" Avalar smirked.

"Oh haha, HAHA! No…no! not me…erm…no I mean…sorry.." Ledge replied, his speech a bad slur, he heard hoof beats next to him and looked up, his face staring at Avalar's now four inch cock dead on.

"You have nothing? Hmm…perhaps I should of thought of that before jumping in. I'm freezing now." Avalar crossed his arms, ledge now saw what caused his penis to gleam so well. On the tip of Avalar's cock was a piercing, much like his nose which had one bump in the middle with a long gold hoop, however his cock had a bump near the slit of his cock.

"No...no but uhh…" He was speechless, Avalar was absolutely breathtaking, his body tone, muscular. His fur groomed, long and full. His face, young and innocent. Ledge couldn't help himself, he gripped Avalar's arm and pulled him down into him.

"Come'ere! Don't wanna let you get a cold, huh?" Ledge said as he pulled him in, Avalar leaned back against him, Ledge gave a shudder as his cock pushed out and pressed against his butt. Avalar himself gave a smirk as if he had planned something, he shot a glance at Ledge then spoke.

"I'm still a bit cold…" Avalar gave a little nudge when he placed his hand on his thigh.

"Let me warm you then." Ledge smiled, a sweetness to his voice now as he moved his hands up and down the Tauren's arms. As he rubbed, Avalar began to whimper, not loud at first but enough for Ledge to notice, he also noticed that his cock was now six inches long and his balls had moved away from his body and now hung down like a normal male's would.

What is happening to this Tauren, ran the question inside Ledge's mind. Another question is how long he would have to resist until…

"Ledge?" Avalar whispered

"Hmm?" came the reply from Ledge.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Would you like me to stop?" Ledge stopped rubbing, Avalar's tail thumped impatiently at the stop.

"No, no…please continue." Avalar asked to which Ledge was more then willing to do.

Avalar turned and faced Ledge a moment then gave him a soft kiss, Ledge returned the kiss. Soon Avalar's hands were over his arms. They embraced and fell onto their sides as they kissed again, much deeper this time, their mouths exploring one another with their tongues. Avalar's hand went down from his shoulder to stop at Ledge's cock, soon he was stroking it back and forth slowly through the fabric of his pants which forced a moan from Ledge's lips. Ledge looked up with his rich eyes and smiled.

"What would you like to do?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'd like to drink your milk if that's okay, I'm very hungry" Avalar replied.

"I'm a bull though…I don't make milk" Ledge replied a bit confused.

"Oh you do, your milk is much more salty and much more thick though" Avalar chuckled, Ledge turned red from being a bit empty headed. Avalar himself had already grabbed both edges of Ledge's pants and flung them towards the stream into a short lush patch of grass just before the water. Ledge looked up at Avalar as he began to gradually go down then his lips met his cock, wrapping around them as he began to suckle lightly. Ledge gave a moan, his hands running through Avalar's wet mane as he spread his legs more to allow him to suckle easier. Avalar seemed encouraged by this gesture, pushing his head further down his cock, his tongue wrapped around it like a python squeezing it lightly in his hot mouth.

Ledge grunted feeling the delightful sensation, his hands flowing from Avalar's wet mane to his wet butt cheeks. Avalar pushed further down, now deep throating his cock within moments to Ledge's shock and awe. Ledge pushed one of his hands down Avalar's butt to meet his tail hole, his finger teasing the pucker playfully, much to Avalar's delight as he squirmed and wiggled his ass in the air. Ledge paused then drew his finger back, gripping Avalar by the shoulders he pushed him away and off his cock. Avalar looked up with a bit of a confused and pouty face, only to be rewarded by being tackled. Avalar closed his eyes during the tackle, opening them he was face to face with a wonderful sight. Ledge's cock now dangled in front of him just slightly out of reach, he tried to move, but found himself pinned. Soon he felt a warm sensation over his cock. Avalar moaned, kicking out his hooves here and there as Ledge licked his cock like a lollypop, Ledge soon smirked as he watched the shaft reach his largest size.

"Oh my…nine inches, not bad." Ledge smirked at Avalar, his cock throbbing now with need.

"H...hey! But I wanted to…" Avalar began but was cut off as Ledge hit him playfully with his tail.

"Life is a bull, Rough and Horny" Grinned Ledge as he licked his cock again, Avalar couldn't move a inch, only stare at Ledge's cock which was now dripping pre onto his muzzle, a torturous treatment…

Avalar pushed his tongue from his mouth, lapping at the air just millimeters out of reach of that delicious cock, he whined which turned into a long moan as Ledge engulfed his cock, slurping and gulping him down, his tongue just or if more skillful then Avalar's.

"Naghh! This isn't fair!" Avalar whined.

"You are adorable when you pout…" Ledge teased, bringing his cock down an inch to Avalar's delight. Avalar licked along the bottom, a shiver going through Ledge with each lick. Ledge smelled of sweat and cum, the aroma was intoxicating, Avalar just wanted to…

"Ulpp…" Ledge gagged as his mouth suddenly filled, Avalar turned a bright red as he moaned

"N…no!" Avalar whimpered as Ledge sat up, he gave a mighty gulp and Avalar's seed was gone. Avalar looked embarrassed he had came so soon…

"Aww…don't fret little guy, we're not done yet…" Ledge grinned

"We…we aren't?" He asked

"Course not, on all fours." Ledge commanded.

"B...but…" He started to protest; Ledge put his hand on his hips and gave him a stern look.

"R…right…" Avalar turned putting his rump in the air, Ledge lifted his tail and pressed his muzzle against Avalar's ass taking in a deep breath then exhaling hot warm breath along him.

"You smell so good." Ledge said quietly.

"Thank you…" Avalar blushed slightly, sudden he found himself being pushed forward.

"Where are we…"Avalar started to ask but was quickly hushed.

"Shhh…Moooo!" Ledge let out a mighty bellow.

Soon after a few minutes of Ledge prodding Avalar forward on all fours and not saying a thing of where they were headed it finally clicked.

"No!" Avalar choked seeing the sight of a elf town, even now he could see them tending to daily chores

"You might want to start mooing now if you want to pass yourself off as just another bull…" Ledge gave a evil smirk, soon they were in plain sight of the little elf town, it was not the Capital but it still had people all the same. Avalar soon felt eyes on him and made his decision.

"Mooooo!" Avalar bellowed as Ledge wrapped his arms around his hind legs loosely, looking much like a normal bull. Ledge started to angle himself carefully, his cock tip at Avalar's pucker and then he gave a mighty thrust which made Avalar bellow even louder.

People were soon taking notice in the two bulls having fun, a few elves stopped and glanced but only a troll male sat down to watch, and later cheered…

"Eah mon, ju' see dem' bulls out dar'? Ju' hardla ever see dat'. Two gay bulls at in da morning." He pointed and smirked, Avalar getting pounded even faster, he tried not to blush. Making matters worse a orc female sat down to watch as well, arguing with the troll

"Well maybe they not in love, maybe one is gay while the other is being raped." She said.

Avalar couldn't hold himself in and soon he spurted his bull milk all over the grass.

"Mooooaaaaooo!!!" He moaned and mooed, Ledge tilted his head back and snorted, a cloud of frost coming from his nose as he shook his mane and started to spurt into Avalar's ass. Avalar was flooded, soon he felt even more embarrassed, not because he was doing this in public but because instead a tender slick form he now hard a large keg of a belly. Ledge flopped down, making sure that Avalar's behind faced the town, his cum pouring from his anus onto the grass. Ledge smirked as he trotted by on all fours motioning for him to follow, bending down he nipped at Avalar's cock playfully, Avalar followed behind, his stomach sloshing, bloated and trailing cum till eventually his pucker closed still leaving him looking like a bloated heifer. The troll smirked at the orc…

"Naw…he be a gay bull too, why elsa' he cum?" He smirked proving his point.

"Ah, I see what you mean, guess they are going to graze someplace cleaner now…" She replied.

"Or dat' bull is ganna go have a calf somewhere, Haha!" He pointed hooting and hollering, Avalar now a bright red in the face, disappeared into the forests with Ledge.


End file.
